


【Leo叉／副冬叉】你聽說過這個故事嗎？（AU，短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：交叉骨是條龍，里歐是個人類，詹姆士是個奇葩</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Leo叉／副冬叉】你聽說過這個故事嗎？（AU，短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊CP注意！AU，OOC，開頭分級有一點是那個17（但你知道，不要期待太大），生子（呃，蛋？），亂咳倫內容（算嗎？）要注意也請多見諒！隨時可能修改內容！

「你今天怎麼特別熱情，」詹姆士挺起自己的上身，一手掐著叉骨的腰部，親吻著他的胸肌與乳頭，「身上還有股味道？」把下巴枕在對方的胸口，他問著突然散發著特殊氣味的非人種。

「大概是因為發情吧！」叉骨捧起男人的臉，吸允著他的嘴唇，銳利的尖牙輕咬著詹姆士的上唇，「我怎麼沒聽說過這事？」下身用力的一頂，撞上了對方體內的點，果然聽見一聲短暫的呻吟。

「幾百年才一次，」斷斷續續的說著話，叉骨配合對方扭動著腰，一邊隨著節奏上下動了起來，「你怎麼可能會知道？」他有些好笑的說道，下一秒就被放倒回床上。

「如果我不剛好碰到，」好幾下緩慢又磨人的頂弄，讓身下的人發出不成聲的喘息，「你是不是就要去找哪家的母龍了？」詹姆士啃咬著對方的頸部，有些語帶不滿的說著。

「我想我們不會知道了，不是嗎？」跟人類一樣的雙臂纏上詹姆士的後頸，勾上對方後腰的腿被順勢折起，暴露出更大的空間，「現在，你只要更用力的操我就好。」他在人類的耳邊低聲的說著。

被自己包覆的傢伙好像又脹大了，將他體內的皺摺給撐平，更深又更快的新一輪抽插開始，人類溫熱的掌心握住叉骨的半身，一起快速的撸動著。

過了好一會兒之後，詹姆士才將炙熱種子釋放，彷彿又填滿了龍身體內的每處，對方從喉嚨裡發出奇妙的咕嚕聲，也跟著射了出來，讓自己跟詹姆士的小腹都是白濁的液體。

詹姆士洗好澡出來的時候，龍並非原本完整人類的型態，尾巴在他的身後甩動著，從肩胛骨長出的骨翼也在微微搧動，黑色的龍對著月亮發出低沉又悠遠的龍吟，比任何一首樂曲都要好聽。

遠方似乎也傳來幾聲回應，表示著同族的存在，在發情期後要面對是新的生命，這也是他們該一同歡慶的時刻。

月光籠照在龍的身上，同時照耀了他背後不少紅與紫的小痕跡，詹姆士看著叉骨好一會兒，直到後者轉過頭發現了他，才算是真正的回過神。

「來，」龍的眼睛在黑暗中宛若星辰，他對著詹姆士伸出手，語調是前所未有的溫和，「讓我跟你說個故事。」

歷史是否都能夠留下痕跡？

經由無數圖畫與文字，後世的人類能夠推測出過去，不斷的臆測與幻想，或許這就是人類美好的想像力，但事實究竟是如何？或許從來都不是最重要的。

人類的生命過眼雲煙，似乎總想給未來的生命留下痕跡，可即使如此，塗改過的紙張，竄改過的數字，或是早已被刪除的記憶，連大自然自己本身，都沖刷著過去的存在。

只有少數，非常非常少數的生命，他們有著超越人類的生命，還活在這個世界而能親眼見證，從自然生物至人間的改變，甚至連其他的種族，都要忘記他們的存在，可是看不見不代表不存在。

如同過去的王國。

曾經有著那麼一個國家，有著殘暴的國王統治人民，但是許多人民都沒有發現，活在被包裝過的謊言之中，其中最殘忍的便是「清除日」。

「辛勤的工作吧！」他這樣宣布著，「我將賜予你們的是最豐厚的獎勵。」

這一天，國家沒有了法律與制裁，所有人的犯罪都不用負責，殺人搶劫等各式各樣，在這個巨大且應該富足的國家裡肆虐，許多國家甚至都跟著效仿，當然這之中最受惠的，依然是擁有最多資源的貴族。

他們以殺害人民為樂，欣賞血泊裡人們死去的模樣，增加自己無趣生活的餘興節目，久了卻又感到乏味，便想出更多的方式，增加他們嗜血的趣味，就算是安於現狀的小卒，都有可能被視為獵物，強迫成為被虐殺者。

曾經有一位男人也是如此，他原是要向殺了自己孩子的貴族復仇，反被拉入了城中的狩獵之中，沒有預料到的是，這個男人順利的活了下來，同時從城堡中逃走，帶著一些伙伴跑到了外面的世界。

名為里歐的人類曾被殺欲迷惑了雙眼，如今當他明白到一切的愚昧，即便他從不認為自己是個偉大的人，甚至這一生能有何作為，但是他選擇盡可能招集更多人，準備能夠推翻暴君的時刻來臨。

其中當然有人視里歐為叛國賊，卻也有人被他所感動，人數也開始漸漸聚集，不過這不表示國王為愚笨，他馬上下令要捉拿這些人，讓他們仍舊為數較少的聚集，只能到處遷移奔逃。

「這樣下去不行。」人類里歐這樣想著，便帶著其他人想要尋找一塊土地，可以供他們躲藏與休息，抑或是讓想躲避清除日的其他人，能有個理想的棲身之所。

或者乾脆建立一個自己的家園。

在國家鄰近的一座森林中，傳說有著一座曾經廢棄的城堡，不過那裡早已被魔物所佔領，所以沒有人敢接近。

反正終究是一戰，如果照這樣的情勢下去，他們是必敗，不如嘗試著開出另外一條路吧！

於是里歐帶著他少量的行囊與武器，「由我去就可以了。」他獨自咬牙思考了許久，便鼓起勇氣對著其他人說，然後告別了他的同伴們，出發去尋找那座城堡。

途中他當然經歷過許多危險，不過最後他真的找到了被隱藏在藤蔓之中，那座空無一人的城堡。

他斬斷了大門前無數的毒藤，終於進入了充滿灰塵與古老氣味的大廳，裡頭沒有感覺到生命的氣息，只有死寂的沉默與細微探入的陽光，里歐的腳步聲迴盪著，四處尋找傳聞中的魔龍。

小心翼翼的在殘破的石磚上行走，名為里歐的人類來到了王座前，或是應該說曾經的王座，那裡已經被一隻巨大的龍所佔領。

陽光溫暖的照入過去的廳堂，王的座椅早已不見蹤影，被無數反射著冷光的武器所覆蓋，此刻龍正伏在他所收集的武器上頭，閉著眼舒服的睡午覺，他漆黑的鱗片看來閃閃發亮，能夠吹起狂風的骨翼收攏，隨著他的呼吸微微起伏。

人類站在原地不敢隨意行動，心裡卻是無比焦急，他從未遇見過龍族，更別說要去屠殺對方，但這是他此行該做的，所以他吞了口口水，想著或許能在龍清醒之前，悄悄的靠近毫無防備的他，趁機斬下龍的腦袋。

不過這個計畫並沒有成功，當里歐踏上骯髒的紅地毯時，龍突然睜開了眼睛，盯著大膽闖入他領地的人類，其實從這兩足生物進入城堡後，原本沉睡的龍就被喚醒，等著看數年來的第一位訪客，會給他帶來什麼樂趣。

「好多年沒見到人類，」實際上龍也數不清是多久，人類所計算的年歲對他來說，幾乎都是瞬間的事情，「竟然敢來吵醒我？」他張開巨大的嘴，從喉嚨間發出人類的語言。

龍從他的財寶中起身，故意用力嗅了嗅眼前人類的味道，果然看見對方微微的發抖，他可以聞到人類全身的恐懼，不過眼前的小生物仍面對著他，手裡緊握著有些破損的寶劍。

對著那物件瞇起眼睛，黑龍跟其他的同類不一樣，他並不喜歡耀眼黃金或寶石，而是更為被籌造出的武器傾心，眼前的人類所拿著的，看起來並沒有他身下的有光澤，但是看得出主人的照顧，長年的使用也讓劍閃爍著不一樣光芒。

「我和我的同伴需要這塊土地，」黑髮的人類大聲的喊著，「我必須驅趕你。」他的語氣像是要說給自己聽，明明充滿了迷網，卻選擇了這樣的行為，舉著劍對龐大的惡龍相向。

這很有趣，龍在心裡頭想著，「若你辦得到的話，狂妄的人類。」他發出恥笑般的聲音，張嘴就是一陣藍色的火焰噴出，幸好里歐的反應夠快，往旁邊躲避開來。

他們在城堡裡展開一場惡鬥，太陽漸漸的死去時，里歐正躲在一面牆後，等待龍尋著他的味道前來，再展開一系列的突襲，可惜數次都是失敗收場。

因為龍不僅藍色的火焰炙熱又恐怖，巨大的身軀速度非常快，龍麟更是他天生最好的鎧甲。

不過長久的戰鬥讓龍也多少受了傷，並且因為多年的荒廢，已不如當年的勇猛，在人類不斷的攻擊下，也逐漸的感覺到疲倦，可是這同時也讓他更加興奮，畢竟從前來到此地的勇者，幾乎都是不堪一擊，這名拿著破爛寶劍的人類，卻比身穿高級戰甲的人，帶給自己更多的傷害。

但是人類終究只是人類，陽光又再次帶給大地甦醒，名為里歐的人類早已體力盡失，從原本能夠反擊的狀態，變成只能逃跑的狼狽不堪，不過他想出了對策，便是使用老舊的城堡，讓城牆倒塌以壓住巨龍。

龍尚未能夠脫身前，里歐已經衝上前，雙手舉高著自己的劍，正準備要砍下黑龍的首級。

「你的遲疑會讓自己喪命。」被壓在人類小小身軀下的龍，對著里歐這樣說道，可是黑髮的人還是沒有動手，「我已經打敗了你，這塊地便是我所有。」他的劍抵在龍的頸部，那裡有著被里歐弄壞的鱗片，那正是龍現在最脆弱的地方。

「你想要饒我一命？」這對龍族來說是莫大的侮辱，他們向來驕傲自大，無法接受這樣的苟且偷生，可是人類卻搖了搖頭，「這只是我們的約定，我只需要打敗你，為何一定要取你性命？」他曾經殺紅了眼，而差點釀成更多的悲劇。

突然從石堆裡挪動身體，龍尖銳的爪子一把抓起了人類，「愚蠢，你真是太過愚蠢，」將人類幾道自己的面前，他收緊自己的爪子，看著人類痛苦掙扎的樣子說道，「我說過這會害死你！」他發出低啞的笑聲。

他突然收起了力道，讓虛脫的人類在自己掌中喘息，「告訴我你的名字，人類。」黑毛的生物說自己名為里歐，「這樣吧，給我你的寶劍，我就饒過你。」龍接著對著里歐這樣說著，有著不容反對的意味。

可是那把劍是里歐的父親所給予，是他身上僅剩的重要物品，「你何不就乾脆吃了我？」人類憤恨的咬著牙，不甘願的對著龍大吼。

黑龍這時候反倒大笑了起來，沙啞的笑聲讓城堡為之震動，「你很有趣，名為里歐的人類，」他又將人類更貼近自己，讓對方甚至可以數清他嘴裡的所有利牙，「勝者為王是自古的道理，我想你應該明白。」

他慢慢的將人類放到地上，然後低下頭看著對方，「而你確實打敗了我，我將會離開這個地方，」他又抬起自己的脖子，「但是，我這裡有項非常好的交易。」

「什麼交易？」對於陰晴不定的龍，里歐儘管心裡是緊張還是疑惑的問著。

「我很喜歡你的寶劍，把它給我，我就給你我所有最好的武器，」龍一副得意的說著，瞇著狹長的眼睛盯著里歐，「你會如此走投無路，來到這個無人之地，想必不是要反抗國王，就是要找地方避難，那麼肯定是需要武器的吧！」

里歐看了一眼自己橫躺在地上的劍，心裡是萬分掙扎與糾結，可是最好選擇已經擺在眼前了，他知道自己應該怎麼做，「我知道了，成交。」若犧牲掉自己的劍，便可換取更多的希望，再不願意還是得如此。

他拾起曾為自己的劍，用雙手將之給魔龍俸上，但是龍卻再一次的抓起他，抖了抖自己巨大的雙翼，像一個要跟父母炫耀的孩子，快速的帶著里歐飛到了他的寶庫，那也是他們的一次相見的地方。

「這些全部都可以給你。」龍對著站在地毯上的人類說著，然後一瞬間狂風吹起，當里歐再次睜開眼睛的時候，眼前已經沒有什麼巨龍，只有一個跟自己長相一模一樣的男人，頭上長著一對長角，背上是如同夜一般的黑翼，長長的黑尾巴也拖在身後。

化為男人模樣的魔龍走向里歐，「我說過，將給予你『所有』的武器，而這是最好的。」他用拇指指著自己，露出自己的尖牙，對著人類咧嘴笑了起來

之後人們順利的搬入城堡，為了避免他人恐懼，龍平時都會收起非人的部位，並只在里歐的面前露出尾巴跟角，雖然打鬥是無法避免，龍也是偶爾才會變回原型，因為里歐不希望誤傷到其他的平民。

可是由於長相一樣，龍心血來朝就會惡作劇，假裝自己是里歐來整其他人，常常讓里歐氣得在原地來回打轉，又想不出話來教訓龍，只能看著對方戲謔的眼神，發出懊惱的呻吟。

「你可不能沒有我吧？」在遭遇危險的時候，龍用獲得的寶劍擋下了對著里歐的攻擊，用一副欠揍的語氣說著，「管好你自己。」人類不甘示弱的回道，一面轉過身刺向了龍身後的敵人。

但龍有時候也會氣呼呼的，「你不可能拯救所有人。」手上一邊把里歐的傷口綁得更緊，「我沒那麼偉大。」渺小的人類對於龍的話不以為然，依然固執的每天在掙扎中存活，就為了保護自己以外的他人。

「你為什麼要變成我的樣子？」在比較不忙碌的時候，里歐會問著龍像這樣的問題，「我現在只能變身成見過的。」黑龍不像他的導師，能夠自由的幻化成想要的模樣。

「但為什麼是我？」龍活了不曉得多少年，但想必見過無數的人類，「怎麼？嫌不夠帥嗎？」可是懶洋洋擦著劍的黑龍從不正面回答過，他總是笑嘻嘻的這樣說著，卻從不告訴里歐，那是因為自己只願意記得他的長相。

里歐當時剛換了劍，用得不是很習慣，龍就提議跟他來練練，「被自己打倒是什麼感覺？」就算是換成兩足來行動，絲毫沒有減少龍的力量，過了一會兒里歐便被壓在地上，昔日的劍就抵在他的喉部。

然而人類只是稍微有些愣住，馬上又笑了出來，然後趁著龍放鬆戒備的時候，翻身扭轉了情況，「被自己的劍打倒又是什麼感覺？」里歐低下頭，對著龍得意洋洋的說著。

兩張一模一樣的臉極度靠近，只差一點就會貼到對方的皮膚上，里歐看進龍的眼睛，在陽光下龍的眼睛是如同寶玉般的顏色，狹長的眼珠不斷的收放著，看起來既危險又美麗。

龍又剛好扭動了下半身，他們的跨部摩擦在一起，人類馬上就跳了起來，「我還有事！」接著紅著臉沒命似的跑了，龍就躺在地上看著天空，想著果然這個名為里歐的人類，總是能夠帶給他新奇的感覺。

愛上一個人類對他來說，可是前所未見有的。

然而夢想與希望並非總是奏效，他們之中出現了叛徒，在一次突襲的時候，敵方早已設好了埋伏，國王與他國立下盟約，聯合起來對付難纏的叛軍們，並針對黑龍設了魔法陣，龍無法使用魔力，體力也因此全失，被捉了起來。

里歐想要去救，但是他們人數一夜間驟減，剩下都是無法再戰的殘兵，城堡裡的人更是無法戰鬥，那個據點在他們突襲時被佔領，只有趕過去的里歐還存活，面對滿城的屍體，而狡詐的國王也早已料到他會再回來王國裡。

「你要不選擇服從，要不我便殺了這個賤民。」國王對著龍說道。

從剛才就難以制伏的龍，盯著眼前可笑得人類們，他的怒火快要噴發卻又無奈被限制住，只能看著里歐的眼睛，眼中竟是為難與痛苦，他的人類也是充滿悲傷，「不可以！」他搖著頭掙扎，不願讓他的龍屈服。 

但是即使黑髮的人這樣說道，龍還是垂下了頭，任由人類在自己的脖子上扣上鐵鍊，束縛住他的能力與自由，然而衛兵手中的刀卻沒入了里歐的脖子。

龍在瞬間瞪大的眼睛，不可置信的看著鮮紅的血液，從里歐的體內漸漸流失，他奮力的想要擺脫控制，卻沒有順利逃走，而是被人類再一次的困住，關入一個空蕩蕩的監牢，四肢也都被安上了特製的鐐銬，每夜每日都壓制著他的魔力與體力。

他們不知道在更遠古的從前，當時的人類與龍族曾訂下契約，因此同盟的國家派人來對龍進行研究，發現他的體內有著珍貴的龍蛋，會認為這是個新奇的發現，在此之前沒人知道雄性的龍也可以生育。

得知消息的國王向其他國家發下邀請，準備在龍產下蛋的那天，便宰殺這隻魔物，將龍肉與他的卵分食掉。

無意間知曉這個計劃的龍第一次感到恐懼，但是他選擇隱忍著，由於安分了好一段時間，守衛也變得比較懶散，到了預測的日子快要接近時，龍耗費了大量的體力，用利爪刺入自己的腹部，劃出了兩道交叉的巨大傷口。

尚未誕生的生命被他給擊碎，同時也近乎摧殘了他所有的生命。

人們發現龍的時候，他早已一動也不動，龐大的黑色身軀沒有一絲氣息，但國王還是下令拿取龍肉，當人們一將鐐銬卸下時，龍睜開了他琥珀色的雙眼，藍色的火焰瞬間將在場的所有人燒成焦黑。

黑色的龍用盡最後力氣，帶著他腹部巨大的傷口，還有唯一能藏起的一顆龍蛋，展開巨大的骨翼，掀起一陣暴風後，朝他導師所居住的深林飛去。

向來驕傲的龍族多半獨來獨往，但是知道自己的同類被如此殘害後，他們難得聚集成一個大族群，誓言向人類展開報復。

那天數以百計的龍全部傾巢而出，他們遠看像是一群路過的飛鳥，但是發現龍族接近的時候，人類早已無法逃走，且即使擁有能對抗的方法，在眾多且絕對的力量之前，根本都不足掛齒。

數種顏色的火焰襲向大地，四處是尖叫與哭嚎，龍族沒有任何憐憫，不分貴賤與位階，摧毀了許多曾經的國家，將人類的國度踏為平地，所有的事物都在瞬間化為灰燼，為新生的草地提供營養。

沒有一個人類在這場屠殺中倖存，連存在的證據都沒有留下，但是黑龍此生都會記得一個男人。

龍族擁有超越人類數倍的年歲可過，但也終究有一死，不過黑龍順利的活了下來，並度過了許多年，隨著時間的流逝，他不如其他的同類離去或躲藏，龍繼續跟著人類行走，他見過無數的戰爭，也曾經參與過其中，他換過無數的身份，體驗過數種不一樣的人生。

可是龍仍吟唱著同一個古老的故事，沒有人記得也沒有人知曉。

直到行至今日，他遇見了名為詹姆士．巴恩斯的人類。

「這就是為什麼你叫做交叉骨？」名為詹姆士的人類摸著龍的腹部，那裡有著不曾消失的傷疤，而化為人型的龍摸著對方的頭髮，給他一個露出尖牙的笑。

變成人型的龍仍留著當年里歐的面孔，從來都沒有換過，「你喜歡我的臉嗎？」他記得自己因為好玩曾問過里歐，「我喜歡你的眼睛。」如同當年對方的答案，詹姆士也給了同樣的回答。

明明這個人類的長相跟里歐．巴恩斯不怎麼相像，個性也是差了十萬八千里，也一點都不曉得那段歷史，可是龍仍然找到了詹姆士。

當時龍很滿意的吻了里歐，如今他也跟詹姆士躺在同一張床上，身上印著人類帶給他的痕跡，靜靜的看著人類沉沉睡去，那些微小的心跳與呼吸起伏，都讓龍感覺到一陣安心。

對於龍來說，人類的壽命只不過是一眨眼的時間，但是人類身上的熱度、氣味與短暫的愛，不論過了多少個千年，即使他遇見的人類早已消逝，黑龍都永遠會繼續記得，那些過去的美好時光。

哪怕那只有一瞬間。


End file.
